Lost His Touch
by valele
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper smiles and the world swoons. But what happens when a certain girl from Chuckle City doesn't? Does this mean the inconceivable happened? Could he have - gasp! - lost his touch? Channy one-shot.


**Give me two hours on a computer with little Internet access and this is what you get. Enjoy, and reviews please. (:**

**Also, this is dedicated to all my new friends on Twitter. Y'all know who you are!**

-SWAC-

"_I wanna kiss a girl, I wanna hold her tight._" Chad walked down the hallway on the way to the commissary, humming quietly to himself. He was in a surprisingly good mood today – he'd had no unfortunate encounters with the Randoms and he didn't plan on seeing any of them today. Also, his hair looked extra perfect, which, of course, just made his day a whole lot better.

"Is that a Keith Urban song I hear?" Chad spun around quickly when he heard Sonny's voice, the humming stopping immediately as his eyes widened and he tried to come up with a dazzling smile to confuse her enough that she'd forget what she'd heard. No one could know about Chad Dylan Cooper's secret obsession with country music, especially not a Random, and he was going to make her forget it, simply by smiling at her. It usually worked; after all, he _was_ Chad Dylan Cooper, the America's teen heartthrob. Zac Efron had nothing on him.

Sonny grinned, surprisingly lucid after he gave her his best smile. "That's a really good song! My dad used to sing it to my mom all the time, you know, when they were in a lovey dovey mood, and it always made my mom all giggly and stuff," she said quickly, without stopping to take a breath. Chad often wondered just how she did that – didn't she need to breathe?

"What are you talking about, Sonny?" Chad asked her, still trying to distract her with his glittering smile. Why wasn't it working? It should be! He was Chad Dylan Cooper, damn it. He could dazzle anyone! Although Sonny seemed to be immune to his Chad-licious powers lately, now that he thought about it. What did this mean? Was he losing his touch?

Chad took a deep breath and shook his head. That was a ridiculous though, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't lose his touch. Chad Dylan Cooper could successfully enchant anyone he wanted to, including this insignificant Random. But Sonny kept talking, almost as if she couldn't see his beautiful smile right in front of her – she kept talking and talking, God knows what about, even while he was trying to dazzle her. Why wasn't it working?!

"Chad, are you even listening to me?" Sonny asked, waving her hand in front of his face. He looked at her, suddenly very, very angry, which wasn't surprising, considering she was ignoring his attempts to dazzle her.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, and Sonny blinked up at him, unaware of what had been going through his mind the whole time they'd been talking.

"We were talking about Keith Urban and how awesome his songs are, remember, Chad? Silly Chad," Sonny said, still smiling, clueless. Chad shook his head at her before turning around, beginning to walk away from her.

"Chad, where are you going? The commissary's that way," Sonny said, and he could imagine the way she would tilt her head to one side, looking after him quizzically. Damn cute Sonny. It would be better for everyone if she just stayed in Chuckle City while Chad remained the king of the studios without any cute girls immune to his dazzling smile.

-SWAC-

A couple of enjoyable Sonny-free days later, Chad was walking back to the "Mackenzie Falls" set when he heard _her_ giggle. He shuddered, wishing he could just go back to his days free of worrying about his charm not working anymore. He'd even proved that it was still working by dazzling every single girl he saw, except he still couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong. Yet he couldn't figure out _what_ exactly was wrong and it was slowly driving him crazy. Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't go crazy, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. How would that look in magazines? Terrible, that is.

Chad stopped walking suddenly, causing his posse to all run into each other, the nimrods they were. He turned around and headed back to where he heard Sonny, walking quickly and purposefully, not really thinking about what he was going to do – he just had to do something. Anything.

He found her flirting – _flirting! _– with some idiot who was going to guest star on "So Random!" this week. Chad glared at the guy, whatever his name was, before grabbing Sonny's arm and pulling her away from him.

"Chad, is something wrong? Ow, my arm, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed, trying to get him to let go of her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? You tell me! This is all your fault, Munroe!" Chad said furiously, stopping once he felt they were far enough for the idiot actor who thought he was just so cool, whatever his name once. The guest star. Him. He turned to face her, glaring down at her. "What did you do?"

Sonny looked up at him, clearly confused. "What do you mean, what did I do? I didn't do anything," she said, frowning. Chad shook his head, exasperated – why was she making him feel like this? Chad Dylan Cooper did not let anyone control his feelings, much less this girl from Wyoming or whatever who was on the worst show he'd ever seen.

Chad frowned deeply, trying to think of what to say as he looked down at Sonny. Her eyes were a really pretty color, he thought. Hadn't he noticed before? And they looked so concerned, too – was this concern for him? He sighed, letting go of Sonny's arm.

Sonny put her hand on his arm comfortingly. "Chad, you can talk to me," she said softly, and Chad looked down at the floor before looking at her again. "What's wrong, Chad? I can tell something's going on."

Chad took a step back, trying to think of what to say. He didn't know what the hell was going on inside of him – it was as if his insides were having some sort of battle in his stomach. Or maybe these were those so-called butterflies? Because they seemed a little too violent to be butterflies, in his opinion. He sighed and looked over at her, scratching the back of his neck as he did when he got nervous (which he rarely did). Sonny was looking back at him, the concerned look on her face still.

Without stopping to think, Chad took a step toward her once more, leaning down to press his lips against hers softly. He didn't know what he was doing; he just did what he felt like doing. He closed his eyes when he felt Sonny's lips move against his hesitantly, and after a couple more seconds, her arms went around his neck as his hands moved to her waist. Their lips remained touching for a little longer before they pulled away, Chad smiling, genuinely happy, and Sonny with this curious look on her face.

Chad looked at her, waiting for her to say something, when he realized what had happened – he'd dazzled her! Score for Chad Dylan Cooper! He never lost his touch.

-SWAC-

**It's been SO long since I last wrote a one-shot. Plus this is my first SWAC story! Reviews = love. (:**


End file.
